<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eat me my prince by HaruHaru_17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211951">Eat me my prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruHaru_17/pseuds/HaruHaru_17'>HaruHaru_17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH 7 Birthday Book 2021 RTI EDITION [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, Erotic Electrostimulation, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mitsuki is slutty here, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, S&amp;M, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:26:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruHaru_17/pseuds/HaruHaru_17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitsuki and Nagi haven't had sex in weeks and it was really made him hard since he and Nagi were idols. So Nagi had planned for him on his birthday.</p><p>Or Nagi and Mitsuki goes to a love hotel to release their sexual tension  with a little bit of spice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH 7 Birthday Book 2021 RTI EDITION [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eat me my prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday Izumi Mitsuki! I hope you enjoy this horny fic of mine.</p><p>The Master/Slave is a sexual roleplay.</p><p>Please head the tags before reading this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mitsuki and Nagi were horny in the last few weeks. Since their last sex was their first date and their first time was on Mitsuki's room. they were being careful since Riku and Tamaki were on the dorms. Even Iori knew that he and Nagi did it, he was a bit annoyed since they did it on the dorms. An idea struct on Nagi's head and it might be the best to make love on their lives.</p><p> </p><p>A few days later it was Mitsuki's birthday, he was really happy to get a gifts from everyone including Nagi himself. Mitsuki was happy that he receive one from his boyfriend.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But it was not over yet</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After the party, Nagi and Mitsuki goes outside the dorm to go to a love hotel to release their sexual tensions. It was very shocking since it was Nagi's 2nd gift to Mitsuki and he was on the verge on tears at Nagi's gift. </p><p> </p><p>Nagi and Mitsuki arrives at the love hotel where they will stay in overnight and make love on each other. The two of them enters the love hotel and  goes to the receptionist. When the receptionist recognizes Nagi, she immediately gets the key number of the room which is 163. The two goes to the elevator and enters it. While waiting to go the floor they are heading it Mitsuki decided to break the silence.</p><p> </p><p>"Nagi.' Mitsuki calls him grabbing his attention. "Yes Mitsuki? what is it?.' Nagi's voice was charming when he took his attention." When we go the room." Mitsuki circles his fingers, nagi knows that Mitsuki will say so he leaned to his ear and whispered something."You want me to rail you to bed until i bathe you in my cum and only scream my name right?." Nagi says seductively, he then after licked Mitsuki's earlobe earning that sweet moan from him.</p><p> </p><p>The elevator stopped when they arrived at the designated floor, it was really not that far since all the numbers are only 150- 1700 room numbers but hey atleast Nagi did take the most exclusive room. They stopped when the both of them reached their room 163. Mitsuki was nervous when they arrived to their room but not the inside yet. Nagi assured to Mitsuki that was nothing to afraid of so he gave a peck on his lips to make him confortable.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you ready for me babe?." Nagi's voice was so sweet when he ask Mitsuki, he wants to make sure that all his nervousness will be gone and only confident will take over him. Mitsuki nodded in agreement on Nagi's question.</p><p> </p><p>Nagi opens the door with a card tap on the lock, a click was heard signaling it was now unlock. Nagi pushed it open to reveal what is inside in their room. Mitsuki's jaw dropped and his pupil shrunked when he saw the content of the room. It has a bed obviously but there are more to it, There's a chains, whips, dildos, uthera rods, blindfolds and  chair with straps on it with a lever so it can leaned down.</p><p> </p><p>Mitsuki's thoughts were full of sexual roleplays that all kinds of he wanted it. But the most daring roleplay that he wanted to do with Nagi is Master x Slave. He researched that kind of roleplay since he was curious about it and he wanted to try it.</p><p> </p><p>"Since i've already taken a bath." Nagi shifted his hands on Mitsuki's ass cheeks and squeeze it. Mitsuki squealed when Nagi squeeze his butt teasing the smaller one. Mitsuki's squeak was replaced with a moan as Nagi continued to squeeze Mitsuki's ass cheeks. He was plump so it was Nagi's favorite type of oral play for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Na-Nagi i-." Mitsuki stuttered as he cannot let out a word when Nagi is still playing his ass cheeks. Nagi chuckled still playing on his ass cheeks but he wants more of Mitsuki's body so he stopped and looked at the breathing Mitsuki.</p><p> </p><p>"You like it?." Nagi's tne was very<em> sexy</em> when he used that on Mitsuki. He did that sexy tone when they did their first time on the dorms. Still panting, Mitsuki managed to let out a word." Yes i love it Nagi, please play me more." Mitsuki said as he finished catching his breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Good so take a shower while i prepare things." Nagi says pointing the glass screen with shower which it turns out  it was really for couples or anyone who will have sex after shower. Mitsuki nods and heads from the shower.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As Mitsuki bathes himself, he watches Nagi prepare all the things he would use on Mitsuki. It was quite frightening but exciting since he can see what Nagi was taking on the walls which it is sex toys of all kind. It was cery pleasing to Mitsuki for Nagi doing this on his birthday and it will become very spicy and sexy for them to do BDSM on their 2nd time.</p><p> </p><p>Mitsuki saw Nagi was stripping himself so he looked away immediately. He was not embarrassed though but he did not want to be tease right now. Seen by Mitsuki, Nagi thought of an idea how he would tease Mitsuki very sexy. He goes to the closet and wears a bathrobe as he changed himself but, he removed his yellow boxers and throws it somewhere on the room. Nagi wears the bathrobe on his body and he ties the knot of the robe. </p><p> </p><p>Mitsuki finishes showering himself and took the towel on the self. He dries himself from the head to toe. He ses Nagi already in bathrobe and seated on the bed ready for him. His eyes turn where Nagi's boxers are. Mitsuki did also what Nagi did by putting the bathrobe and skipping wearing his boxers so he put his boxers on the sink. He enters the room with his bathrobe on but without boxers since he planned going <em>all out</em> for Nagi.</p><p> </p><p>"Come here and suck me <em>my slave</em>." Nagi suddenly said as he started to tease Mitsuki calling him a slave.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh kinky</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mitsuki walks to Nagi's direction where he is sitting at the bed. Nagi's eyes gazes through Mitsuki who was so cute he could devour him right now without preparation. Mitsuki stops his tracks when he reached Nagi sitting at the bed. He crawls on the bed seducing the blond man who is eager for him. His eyes shows hunger  on him as he wants Nagi to please him already with his cock but he didn't want to be fucked yet so the mood would not be ruimed by mitsuki himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Kiss me Nagi-sama please." Mitsuki says while he gently leans closer to Nagi's lips. Instead of having him a kiss, a pair of hands was squeezed on the shorter boy's neck making him gasps for air.' Nagi-sa ack." Mitsuki didn't finished his sentence and he was pushed on the bed by Nagi and starts to kiss him deeply. Mitsuki loved Nagi's kiss and while choking the smaller boy. It was really kinky and sexy at this point.</p><p> </p><p>Nagi stopped squeeezing and kissing Mitsuki as and pulls himself to see the flustered and breathing Mitsuki on the bed. He undid the knot of Mitsuki's robe and exposing the smaller boy's body.  An idea struck on Nagi and he wants to make Mitsuki feel humiliated on this roleplay.</p><p> </p><p>"Blow mw until i cum."</p><p> </p><p>Nagi seats on the bed on his legs crossed as he waited for Mitsuki's response. Eventually, Mitsuki nods saying yes to his <em>master</em>. Mitsuki rose on the bed and positioned himself on fours. Mitsuki removes Nagi's bathrobe tie and removes half of the robe exposing the tall man's white skin and nice body. When Mitsuki felt something on his face that boing in and he saw Nagi's long cock that is on his face. He took Nagi's cock and licks the base first to tease him and make him horny.</p><p> </p><p>Nagi moans when Mitsuki started to lick his cock slowly and tease him by looking at his face with a smirking expression. Nagi glances at the vibrator and the collar with the chain on it. He wanted to punish <em>his</em> Mitsuki so after if he cum, he will punish Mitsuki.</p><p> </p><p>Mitsuki started to take the whole thing on his mouth and started to bobbed his head."Mpph." He choked on Nagi's length but when he heard Nagi's mewl, he started to bobbed his head in a normal fast pace.</p><p> </p><p>" Ahh Mitsuki~." Nagi's moaned was husky Mitsuki can't resist his voice when he was receiving pleasure from Nagi. Nagi wanted to please Mitsuki too so he guide his hand to Mitsuki's chest and right to the left nipple. Mitsuki looked at Nagi with blushed on his face and he was enjoying that Nagi wants to tease him too. Nagi started to pinched Mitsuki's nipple teasing the smaller boy while he was being sucked by Mitsuki. Mitsuki jerked up and felt his spine shiver as Nagi began to tease him. </p><p> </p><p>"Mhhhmph-!.' Mitsuki who is still giving Nagi a blowjob, moaned inside his mouth as pleasure was rushing through his body. He felt something hardened so he looked at his cock and-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was hard</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nagi noticed  Mitsuki looking at his own cock but he didn't know that Mitsuki had disobey his master of order of  sucking him until he come so he decided to call him." Mitsuki." His voice was so cold with a glare on Mitsuki. Mitsuki realize that he made a mistake of stopping sucking Nagi. He nervously looked at Nagi as he was sweating with fear.</p><p> </p><p>'Nagi-sama i apo-wahh!." Mitsuki didn't finished his apologies but instead, he was scooped up by Nagi looking at him blankly. An adrenaline rush was skipping in his heart with a mix of fear and excitement when he realized-</p><p> </p><p><em>He is gonna be</em> punished</p><p> </p><p>Nagi throws Mitsuki on the bed not too hard avoiding hitting the head on the wooden headboard. Nagi removes his robe exposing him full bare naked. When Mitsuki realize this is it, he removes his robe too and threw it somewhere on the room same as Nagi did. Now Nagi looks at him with lustful eyes, Mitsuki knew that during sex he is rough and now with toys on the walls and on the nightstand.</p><p> </p><p>"Now." Nagi's  voice was dark and husky and it made Mitsuki feel so horny when Nagi was cold on him during this roleplay. He walks to the night stand and took the first three things he will <strong>use</strong> it on Mitsuki. The three things were: collar with a chain, blindfold and a ropes. Mitsuki's expression turned with a sparkle of excitement when Nagi bring those three things but, what Mitsuki didn't know that Nagi pulled out a fourth item which it is-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Violet wand</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mitsuki was confused at first when Nagi pulled out a purple wand but, when Nagi turns the wand on, it sparks electricity. Mitsuki's expression turned horrified-excitement when Nagi is serious about <em>punishing </em>him thoroughly.</p><p> </p><p>"Now spread your arms and hold the bedrest poll because..." Nagi leaned into Mitsuki's ear, he can feel the hot breathe coursing on his ear." Im gonna tie you whore."</p><p> </p><p>Mitsuki didn't spoke or react but felt dirty when Nagi said Mitsuki is a whore but kind of sexy. He did what Nagi ask him to do so he spread his arms on the pole of the headboard of the bed and grabbing it. Nagi grabs Mitsuki's right arm and ties it first, a seconds pass, he then goes to Mitsuki's left arm and ties it on the bed pole tightly as he did on the right arm. Now tied on the bed, Mitsuki's heartbeat fast because of <em>this</em> and it makes him feel excited with a nervousness on his mind. Seeing Mitsuki's expression, Nagi grins on the fact that he wants to break Mitsuki apart both body and mind. He proceeds to put the blindfold on Mitsuki's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Mitsuki's sight is now dark due to  the blindfold. He is nervous but excited at the same time as his heart is beating fast in excitement. A<em> click</em> sound was heard and Mitsuki felt something on his neck clamping it but not in a tightly way but just a right clutched. He realized it was a collar with a chain on it.</p><p> </p><p>"Look at you." Nagi started to talk to Mitsuki huskily hushing his breathe." You are a whore with literarily hard on but i haven't touch you."nagi's words were degrading but Mitsuki likes to be degrade by Nagi since it was his kink. 'Now tell me Mitsuki." Nagi took the purple wand and waved it on Mitsuki's face. Mitsuki felt the wand near him and he began to shiver on the wand near him but, he wants to test Nagi's patience so he smirked at Nagi even he is blindfolded and can't see Nagi.</p><p> </p><p>Nagi saw Mitsuki's smirked so his lips curved to a smirk as well so he puts the wand on Mitsuki's skin and roams into his body starting from his right hand until it reached his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you scared my slaved to have you electrocuted by this wand?." Nagi mocked Mitsuki's pride for being a slave in bed. Mitsuki answers Nagi but-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You are just scared Nagi-sama</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That's the last straw for Nagi</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nagi pressed the button for the wand and an electric shock sends Mitsuki to arched his back as he moans in the electrical shock by the electrical wand." Hmggh~!," Mitsuki's moan was music on Nagi's ear so he continues to shock Mitsuki all over his body using the electrical wand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is gonna be fun. Nagi thought </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Mitsuki was a mess from the shock. His body was covered by red marks due to Nagi did to his body. 15 shocks from different body parts that he made to Mitsuki and he is really a mess from his face and body. His blindfold falls from his eyes revealing a flushed face and mouth open with drool slipping out of his mouth. But one thing that Nagi was happy about is-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mitsuki came untouched from the electrical wand</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Wow Mitsuki!." Nagi exclaimed from the sight he sees from Mitsuki's body which it was covered with cum to his body and from a little bits his hair and face." Look at you." He pointed his fingers from the spots where some cum was splattered on his body." You look like a cum dump when i didn't touch you but shock you from this wand." He swirls the wand infront of Mitsuki teasing the small one that he might want some more."But i assume that i will give you a reward for enduring this." He said as Nagi used his hands to scoop all of the from Mitsuki.</p><p> </p><p>"Wha-grrk!." Mitsuki finished his sentence and his mouth felt bitterness and he saw Nagi's hands shoved it purposely inside covered with his own cum. Tears formed on Mitsuki's eyes as Nagi thrust his hands on Mitsuki's mouth. "My little whore tastes his own cum."Nagi looks at him with a dead eyes but sadistic as hell which makes Mitsuki sends shivers around his spine.</p><p> </p><p>Nagi finished playing Mitsuki's mouth and proceeds to do a next one so he stood from the bed and goes to the shelves full of another set of sex toys. He noticed wide range of vibrators which it was orderly from small to big and a vibrating cock ring, He took the 3rd largest vibrator and the vibrating cock ring with their remotes. He showed them to Mitsuki which he eyed the vibrator which is surprisingly long and thick <em>how does gonna fit me</em> Mitsuki thought of that stretching him widely until he breaks. Nagi gets the lube and pours it on on the vibrator. He then lifts Mitsuki's legs and saw two chains on the top of the sealing. He took the two chains and with the cuff on the chains, he lines Mitsuki's legs on the cuffs positioned it. A click sound was heard when Nagi cuffs Mitsuki's feet.</p><p> </p><p>Mitsuki could die on humiliation right now. His arms are tied up spread like an eagle, his feet are lifted and cuffed up on the chains were it was placed on the sealing and worst of all of the humiliation is-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His dick is hard and it is pointing at him lining on his mouth.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Nagi-sama, th-this is embarrassing." Mitsuki's word stuttered a bit when he is positioned like a whore he is."This is- Hyaa~!."</p><p> </p><p>Mitsuki didn't finished his sentence instead, he felt a big object that  stretched his ass. He looks at it and he was shock that the 3rd largest vibrator fits inside him with lube in it. Next is, the cock ring which it is also a vibrator and preventing Mitsuki to have an orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>Now that Mitsuki can't cum, Nagi picks off his boxers and bathrobe and wears it. Seeing Nagi picking up his boxers and his bathrobe, Mitsuki wiggles his restrains to convince Nagi not leaving him on his state. But his quiver of plead was ignored but instead he walks through the door. Before Nagi would leave Mitsuki to <em>torture </em>him, He turned on the two devices in maximum level.</p><p> </p><p>Loud moans can  be heard on the room but it is soundproof outside since this was the expensive room that Nagi booked (Since he is the prince of northmare) Mitsuki looks at Nagi but his eyes are watery due to the pain and pleasure he is giving by the two vibrators.</p><p> </p><p>'Na-Nagi` pl-please~ i wa-want you."Mitsuki's desperate please was sounding like a whore who wants a cock inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But a click was heard and the door closes leaving Mitsuki like that state.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>1 hour</strong> later</p><p> </p><p>Nagi returns to the room to see what happen to Mitsuki. When he returned to the room, he saw Mitsuki moaning with eyes rolled up, tongue stick out and red cock that desperately wants to cum. He goes to the bed to remove the two devices on Mitsuki's cock and ass.  Before removing the two devices, he turned off the vibrator and the cock ring so Mitsuki won't suffer at this point of having stretched out by the vibrator and have an or have an orgasm denial at this point.</p><p> </p><p>When Nagi removes the cock ring first, Mitsuki arched his back when he came with a load of cum shooting on his mouth exactly where it was pointed. Mitsuki tasted his own cum and swallowed it until the very last drop. Next, it was the vibrator on his ass. Nagi removed the vibrator slowly so Mitsuki can't be hurt from the size of the vibrator. When it was fully removed, Mitsuki then came again with a load and it shoots at Nagi's mouth tasting it like a sweet milk. His loud melodic moans were really music on Nagi's ear and it was really satisfying since it was Mitsuki's moan.</p><p> </p><p>"Nagi~." Mitsuki calls Nagi seductively using his mess up face that he is making." I want you now my prince, eat me please."  He taunted Nagi by those words that he said.</p><p> </p><p>Nagi was turned on because Mitsuki said those words to him, he can see the desperation on Mitsuki's face as he wants to be fucked so badly as a whore. Nagi lines his cock on Mitsuki's entrance and slowly rubs it to tease Mitsuki. Mitsuki wiggles his butt signaling Nagi to just enter and fuck him already.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*Slap*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hnngh-!." Mitsuki's ass cheeks felt burning red when he felt a spanking from Nagi.' So needy aren't you?." Nagi raises his hand and spank Mitsuki's ass cheeks again earning a high pitched mewl to the smaller one."Hyaa~.! Nagi~ please." Mitsuki pleaded once more." I want you, i want your cock inside my pussy ass." Mitsuki said those words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ahhh~</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mitsuki shut his eyes when he felt something inside him. He opens his eyes and saw Nagi's cock is fully inside him without a condom. Nagi smiles as he was finally inside Mitsuki's hole. It was satisfiying because the warm wet cum from Mitsuki was really slipping but the real deal in Mitsuki's ass was the tightness and warm sensation that Nagi is feeling right now. He started to move not gently but roughly since Mitsuki likes it rough when it comes to anal sex. </p><p> </p><p>"Guh, Mitsuki your so tight baby." Nagi groans when Mitsuki's hole was squelching Nagi's shaft tightly. He held Mitsuki's legs and rested it on his shoulder for support</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck Nagi! Yes harder, harder." Mitsuki was getting wild when Nagi moves to rough and fast. He loved it when Nagi abused his hole and eventually his sweet spot. He like it so rough to the point where he wants this forever to be held by Nagi.</p><p> </p><p>Nagi wants to change position, so he removed himself from Mitsuki leaving him confuse. A click sound was heard and  Mitsuki's feet were free. Next it was Mitsuki's arms, he first untie the right arm and the left arm. Mitsuki can see that the red marks from the rope but  Mitsuki didn't care.</p><p> </p><p>"Mitsuki." Nagi calls him." On fours."</p><p> </p><p>Mitsuki smiled like a bitch in heat and did what Nagi told him to do. He rose from the bed and turns himself shifting his position to on fours. Nagi wals to Mitsuki's back to continue fucking him again. Nagi then again enters Mitsuki slowly as he can be.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is gonna be a fucking night Mitsuki.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The night is still young</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>'Im gonna cum again Mitsuki!," Nagi said as he is gonna cum for the 5th time.</p><p> </p><p>"Cum please again daddy!."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*Splurts*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Nagi and Mitsuki came at the same time for the 5th time filling up the smaller one.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>i love you Nagi.</p><p> </p><p>I love you too Mitsuki.</p><p> </p><p>They both fell asleep drifting away from their sexual activities</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave Kudos and comment if you like it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>